The Coach
by Hanniedee
Summary: Bella's life turned out much different than she planned, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. But when the new boy next store shakes things up, she starts to question the decisions she's made... and the love she's chosen. AU/AH. BxE LEMONS GALORE


**Disclaimer: This story contains Sexually explicit content not suitable ****for those under the age of 18****. You have been warned.  
I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**

* * *

Present**

**Bella - Age 18**

"I… I'm a little bit nervous." The blond-haired, blue eyed doll, laying on top of me admitted. Of course he was nervous, it was his first time. I stroked his cheek tenderly, and gave him a warm smile.

"That's okay, Mike. That's why I'm here, to help you through this. First times can be so traumatic. There's so much pressure. But not here. You're in control. Go as fast or slow as you need to." I felt his body relax on top of me as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but quickly turned more heated as I felt his erection growing against my stomach. He'd be ready soon.

I brought my fingers to my mouth, lubricating them before heading south to my neglected bundle of nerves, imagining another set of fingers in place of my own. The fingers that got me off every time. I moaned into Mikes mouth, as he roughly massaged my breasts. I mentally replaced his inexperienced hands with the expert hands I longed for. _Those hands… his hands_. They knew my body better than I did. Better than anyone ever had and probably ever will. He knew how to get me going, but more importantly, how to keep me going. He could send me over the edge again and again for hours on end.

My thoughts had me nice and wet as Mike fumbled with the condom. I took it out of his hands and rolled it on him myself. I was ready to get this over with so I could go have real sex, with a real man. I couldn't think about that now though. Part of my job was to make my client believe I wanted to be with them. And in a way I did. I like my job, a lot. Sex is a beautiful thing and I love being able to show others how to get the most pleasure out of it.

Virgin clients were my favorite and least favorite at the same time. Least favorite because they were awkward, shy and clumsy. I had learned a great deal of patience over the last year. But it was all worth it after my client would leave and I'd wander into his room, complaining about how they'd left me hot and bothered. He hated seeing me like that. So he'd lay me down and pleasure me any way I wanted, for as long as I wanted. Favorite.

Mike positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed forward until he was completely inside of me. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered encouraging words as he started a slow, steady pace. He was wise to go the slow route. It would make things more pleasurable for both of us. If he could last more than three minutes, I might even get off.

Unfortunately, I had no such luck. At the one minute mark, his thrusts increased in speed an intensity. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer in a desperate attempt to get deeper.

"That's it baby. Just like that." I encouraged, Mike squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into my hips as he picked up his speed again. With a few final thrusts he cried out and collapsed on top of me.

"Oh god…" he panted into my neck. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing." I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers up and down the soft skin of his back.

After we got dressed I led him to the first floor and into the office, where my assistant/best friend/fashion extraordinaire sat behind her desk, typing a mile a minute without ever glancing at the key bored.

"Alice, could you please set up a few sessions for Mr. Newton over the next couple of weeks? He's going off to Yale in the fall and I want to make sure he's a fully experienced man before he leaves." I gave Mike a wink and a smile.

"Sure thing, just take a seat over there and I'll be right with you." Alice nodded her head toward the row of chairs in the office without lifting her eyes from the computer screen and never breaking stride as she continued typing.

"It was so nice to meet you Mike. I look forward to our future sessions." I grinned seductively and trailed a finger lightly down his chest, stopping to play with the button on his jeans. He sucked in a breath and smiled back at me.

"I'm looking forward to that too, Isabella." I placed a chaste kissed on his lips before exiting the room. As soon as I closed the door, I all but sprinted down the long hallway and up the staircase to the second floor. I glanced in my playroom, where Mike and I had just been. Sometimes he'd wait for me in there while I walked my clients out, but it was empty.

I walked to the other end of the hall where his playroom was. Sure enough, the sign on the door was flipped so that it read 'Occupied'. He was with a client. I sighed and made my way down the hall again, stopping halfway and entering the small room located between the two playrooms. Our security room. Jasper was leaning back in his chair, devouring a bag of potato chips, his eyes glued to one of the many TV screens in front of him. He didn't even notice me come in the room, which meant he could be watching only one thing.

"Who's playing?" I asked as I grabbed a doughnut out of the box on the table. Jasper jumped at the sound of my voice, sending the chips flying everywhere. I giggled and took the seat next to his.

"Jeez Bella! Don't scare me like that!" he huffed, bending down to clean up the scattered chips.

"Well if you were doing your job, instead of watching baseball, that wouldn't have happened." I said in mock disapproval. He just rolled his eyes and continued watching the game. My eyes wandered to the other three screens in front of us. The first was a live feed from the office. I watched as Alice shook Mikes hand and led him out the door. The second screen showed my empty playroom and the third showed his. He was in there now with an older man and woman. They were all naked on the king sized bed. The older women was on all fours being fucked from behind by the older man. He was laying underneath her with his cock in her mouth. There was no sound, but I could see his lips moving. He was more into verbal coaching than I was. I usually just let my clients do what comes natural to them and they naturally get better over time.

"How much longer will they be in there?" Jasper reached for the clipboard in front of him and flipped through a couple of pages.

"They're here until 9:00." he replied, tossing the clipboard back down. I looked at the clock which read 8:45. _Just 15 more minutes…_ I let out a frustrated sigh and continued watching the three of them. I heard Jasper chuckle beside me. "What's wrong Bella, rode hard and put away wet?" he teased. I sent him a death glare which only made him laugh harder. I rose from my seat and walked towards the door.

"When you see him will you please tell him to come to my bedroom?" Jasper looked up at me in surprise.

"You Won't be using the playrooms tonight?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"If you insist on teasing me Jasper, than I insist on taking away your favorite show of the night. See you tomorrow." I said sweetly as I closed the door. I walked back down the stairs and headed towards the office to say goodnight to Alice. She was putting some files away when I walked in.

"How many sessions did Mike schedule?" She giggled as she turned to face me.

"Every Friday at 8:00 for the next five weeks. He was very eager." I chuckled with her. "Oh and your new neighbors are moving in tomorrow. Do you want me to order flowers or a fruit basket?" _Ah yes… new neighbors. _New neighbors meant potential new clients. I wanted to make a good first impression.

"Have a fruit basket here tomorrow morning, I want to take it over myself."

"Will do." She replied with a smile.

"You're the best Alice. I'll see you in the morning." I walked into my bedroom and stripped my clothes off, flinging them into the hamper on the way to my bathroom. I turned the shower on and steam quickly filled the room.

As I washed my body, the fantasies started again. I imagined his mouth all over me, sucking, biting, licking. His hands in my hair, on my breasts. His fingers skillfully pumping in and out of me, bringing me right to the edge before he finally thrust his cock inside of me. I closed my eyes and leaned my back against the shower wall while my hand traveled down to my clit. My orgasm was fast approaching when I felt another hand on top of mine. I smiled and kept my eyes closed.

"Want some help with that?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded, moving my hand so he could take over. He quickly spun me around and placed my hands on the wall I was now facing. I could feel his hard length pressing into the small of my back as his hands roamed my body. "I've been fantasizing about you all day, Bella. Thinking of all the different ways I could take you." I let out a deep moan as he pushed two fingers into me, while his thumb worked my clit. "I want to lay you out on the dining room table and feast upon you. I want to pound into you on the kitchen counter. I could tease you for hours in the playrooms. Or punish you for hours in the dungeon. But for tonight? After I fuck you right here in the shower, I'll carry you to bed and make sweet love to you." Those last words were my undoing as I came on his fingers.

He replaced his fingers with his hard cock as I was still riding the waves of my orgasm. His thrusts got deeper and deeper, hitting that spot every time and sending me once again towards the edge.

"Did you fantasize about me?" he asked, as he pulled out slowly and grasped both of my breasts in his hands. Without warning he slammed back into me, making me cry out in pleasure. "Answer me, Bella." He said pulling out slowly again.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly. He slammed into me once more, causing the spring in my stomach to tighten even more.

"When, Bella? When do you fantasize about me?" He stopped moving altogether now, waiting for me to answer him.

"All the time." I answered honestly. Apparently that was the answer he wanted to hear. He began thrusting in to me hard and fast. I felt my walls beginning to clamp down around him.

"Cum with me Bella." He whispered into my ear. I screamed in ecstasy as I fell over the edge bringing him over as well. His thrusts stilled as he exploded deep within me, filling me with his hot cum. "Fuck! Bella!" He panted as his cock twitched inside of me. We stayed connected as we tried to catch our breath. Once we came back down he placed chaste kisses on my back as he pulled out. I turned around and crashed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck in a passionate embrace. "I love you Bella." He whispered against my lips.

I pulled back slightly and looked deeply into his light brown eyes, bringing my hands up to tangle in his dirty blonde hair.

"I love you too, Evan."

* * *

**5 Years Earlier**

**Bella - Age 13**

To say that I was upset about moving from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to dreary Forks, Washington, for my mom's new twenty three year old boy toy, was an understatement. I couldn't believe she was dragging me across the country for a man 10 years younger than she was. She couldn't expect me to look at this man as a parental figure. I wouldn't. I refused.

"Of course I don't, Bella." My mom assured me as we sat in the soft leather seats of the planes first class section. Apparently, Evan was loaded. "Just think of him as an older brother," _An older brother… that you're fucking._ She must have seen the grimace on my face, "or just a friend." I rolled my eyes. My mom fucking my friends wasn't much better. "You're going to love him, baby. He's the sweetest man I've ever met."

I vaguely recalled hearing a similar statement when Phil came into the picture two years ago. Phil was nice enough. Awkward to say the least, but nice. All of the men my mom dated were nice, but they were always too young to make a real commitment. Especially a commitment with baggage. At twenty-eight, Phil had been the oldest man so far. My mom hasn't been with an older man since she got 'Wham-bam-thank you-mammed' by a brown-eyed stranger, also known as my father. Phil also stayed the longest. A year and a half to be exact. I was almost a little sad to see him go. _Almost_.

After Phil left, my mom tried something she'd never tried before, "Online dating". Or at least that's what she told me it was. That's how she met Evan. She had taken quite a few trips to see him over the last six months. Every time she came back, she'd spend days gushing about this quaint little town he lived in and how much she loved it. Then before I knew what was happening, all of our possessions were being loaded into a moving truck and we were on our way to Forks. My new home.

After we landed in Port Angeles, we headed straight for baggage claim.

"Renee!" An excited male voice called from behind us. We turned at the same time to see an extremely good looking young man jogging towards us. He greeted my mother with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned towards me. "And you must be Bella." he said with a smile, "It's so nice to finally meet you. You're all Renee talks about!" I just stared blankly at him, hoping to convey how much I hated this little arrangement. His smile faltered a bit as he took in my expression. He looked back to my mother, who was just shaking her head at me. "Well lets get your bags and head home. I'm sure you guys are tired."

Later on that evening after, I had unpacked most of the things I had brought with me, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Wondering how in the world I ended up in a place like this. Mom wasn't kidding when she said Evan was loaded. This house was huge. It was a two story Victorian style house, with all the trimmings. The first floor had a massive living room with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. A set of French doors located at the end of the room led into a big office. The dining room was across from the living room and connected to the kitchen. A long hallway led to mine and my moms bedrooms. We each had our own bathroom and massive walk-in closets. The backyard had a swimming pool, Jacuzzi and a pool house. I hadn't made it to the second floor or the basement yet, but I figured I could explore more tomorrow. A light knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I called out, to who I assumed was my mother. I was shocked to see Evan open the door.

"Hey Bells. I just wanted to make sure you liked your room." I sat up and moved to the edge of my king sized bed, dangling my legs over the side.

"Uh, yeah… I love it. It's… it's huge." Evan chuckled and took a step inside my room closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he took a seat next to me. "Listen Bella I was hoping we could talk for a minute. Is that okay?" I looked down at my feet and nodded. "I know you're bummed about moving here and living with a perfect stranger, but I want you to know that I really care about your mother and you too. This is your home too now Bella, if you want to have friends over, cook, watch the flat screen, go swimming, don't ever feel like you need to ask permission. It's as much yours as it is mine." I looked up and gave him a slight smile. He was really trying to make me feel comfortable in a really uncomfortable situation. "There's a few things you should know about the house, the basement isn't finished, there's wires and wooden planks everywhere, I usually just keep the door locked, because I never go down there. The second floor is where I meet with my clients. I'm sure you're moms told you I'm a counselor, she's actually going to start helping me out with the business. I see most of my clients in the evenings, but, I don't have set office hours. They can schedule an appointment whenever they need one. So it's probably best to just stay off the second floor. The people I meet with are nervous enough talking to me. They might feel uncomfortable if they see you up there. Are you okay with that?" I smiled at him and nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "These are keys to the house and the pool house. I never use the pool house, so it's yours. Do whatever you want with it." I looked at him in shock. Was he serious? He chuckled a bit at my expression. "I'm not ashamed to admit That I'm totally bribing you right now." We both laughed as he stood and walked towards the door. "I really want to be friends Bella. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust."

"Thanks Evan," I said quietly "for everything."

* * *

**So here's the dealio. The next chapter or possibly two, will continue on from Bellas 13 year old POV. After that we'll go back to the present and stay there. Edward will make his appearance in the second or third chapter. Please stick with this story! It's going to be a lot of fun!**


End file.
